30 días de (Olivarry)
by Killerfrost1
Summary: 30 días de Olivarry de distintos escenarios con nuestra pareja favorita
1. chapter 1

Día 1: Tomarse de las mano.

Era un día normal para nuestros héroes, un día sorprendentemente tranquilo para Oliver y Barry. Ambos se encontraban caminando al lado del uno del otro pero lo que no sabía el arquero es que su amigo y socio Barry tenía el instinto de cogerle la mano y entrelazar sus dedos, demostrar lo que sentía por el pero eso no era posible, no quería perder su amistad por mi propio instinto.

Había sido demasiado difícil conseguir su confianza para tirarlo a la basura por mi egoísmo, por lo que retire mi mano de la suya y camine un poco más lento de lo normal haciendo que el se detuviera y se cruzara de brazos.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Barry, estas despistado y por poco no te matan esta noche?—dijo el totalmente molesto haciendo que bajara la cabeza.

-No es nada Ollie sólo estaba pensando en cosas sin importancia —explique tranquilamente haciendo que el mayor gruñiera.

-No estoy dispuesto a que te maten por una tontería.—dijo empezando a caminar tranquilamente haciendo que le siguiera.

Iba un poquito más atrás que el mirando su mano y de vez en cuando yo alzaba la mía para cogersela pero mi indecisión estaba hay atacándome como hacía en momentos, "aaaah Barry eres un estupido" pensé para mí mismo haciendo el amago de apartar mi mano pero no pude ya que la de Oliver estaba sosteniendo la mía.

-¿Oliver?—pregunte con algo de duda en mi voz.

-Barry no te apartes.—dijo el inspeccionando mi mano con total de talle—Si querías cogerme de la mano no hace falta que me pidas permiso.—dijo el entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

Me sonroje a más no poder al sentir sus cálidos dedos entre los míos, apreté el agarre y camine a su lado.

-Barry.—dijo el mirando por encima de su hombro.

-Si?—dije yo mirándole con algo de duda.

-Se que nunca te lo digo y nunca te muestro cariño pero quiero que sepas...que te quiero.—dijo parándose mientras cogia de mi otra mano y pegaba su frente contra la mía.

-Te quiero Oliver.—dije yo acercándose a su cara con algo de duda, le bese y el enseguida correspondió al beso, mientras que apretábamos nuestras manos y entrelazamos aún más nuestros dedos.

Fin del día 1.

Bueno no sé si está bien pero bueno espero que os guste esta primera parte de esta historia.

Gracias.

Comenten y voten


	2. Día 2

Día 2: Abrazados.

Había pasado dos días después de la invasión de los denominadores y todo parecía estar tranquilo después de eso, me encontraba n los brazos de aquella persona que tanto amaba, esa persona que me había enseñado amar de nuevo cuando perdí la esperanza de ser amado para llevarme la sorpresa de que el arquero me amaba con la misma intensidad con la que lo hacía yo. Me removió de sus brazos para irme a fuera de la habitación a tomar aire.

Me di cuenta de cuanto lo amaba después de que aquel los marcianos se los llevaran a sus naves, no pude decirle que lo amaba y estando aquí a mi lado aún no lo hacía, tenía miedo de que después de hacerle esperar tanto tiempo me rechazara.

-Que haces aquí Barry?—escuche la voz de Oliver detrás de mí haciendo que me girará y lo viera apoyado en la puerta.

-Solo pensaba en cómo acabamos aquí juntos como pareja.—dije acercándome a él quedándome enfrente de él.—También pensaba en cómo me salvastes de aquella situación.—explique haciendo que el sonriera y riera suavemente.

-Barry cuando te vas a enterar de que yo iría a por ti donde fueras.—dijo el acariciandome la mejilla haciendo que cerrara los ojos y apoyara mi cara en su cálido toque.—vamos Barry volvamos a la cama.—dijo el arrastrándome con cuidado y dejarme allí mientras el recogía algo y volvía a la cama.

Cerré los ojos y empecé a quedarme dormido hasta que sentí los fuertes brazos de Oliver abrazándome por la cintura y dejar un suave beso en el cuello.

-Te quiero Ollie.—dije yo dándome la vuelta con mucho esfuerzo por sus brazos.

-Y yo también Barr, yo también.—dijo el con los ojos cerrados.

Enrede mis brazos en su cintura y me quede dormido en aquel posesivo pero amoroso abrazo.

Final del día 2.

Hola espero que os guste esta parte no sé si está muy bien pero bueno lo he intentado.

Graxias.


	3. Día 3

Día 3: Jugando o viendo películas.

Un día tranquilo después de una misión, un día tranquilo donde me fui a pasar la noche con Oliver y su hermana Thea. Era tranquilo ya que me lo estaba pasando muy bien viendo la cara de frustración que ponía Oliver cuando perdía contra mí en el videojuego.

-Oooh vamos este juego está mal—dijo el mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-No cariño el juego no esta mal, lo que pasa es que eres muy malo jugando.—me burlé haciendo que el me mirara mal.

-¡Esto no ha acabado quiero la revancha ahora mismo!—exclamó cogiendo el mando.

-Vas a perder de nuevo.—informe mientras iniciaba el videojuego.

5 minutos después.

-Aaaaaaah he vuelto a ganar.—dije saltando de alegría viendo como Oliver se cruzó de brazos cruzados.

Sonreí y no pude evitar acercarme y abrazarle por la espalda haciendo que el soltara un bufido lleno de molestia.

-Hay que aprender a perder Ollie.—susurre en su oído.

-Barry coge ese juego y tíralo hazme el favor.—dijo el lleno de disgusto.

Negué con la cabeza y me senté en su regazo sonriéndole un poco de burla y compresión.

-No puedes ser bueno en todo, y he descubierto que eres malísimo para los videojuegos.—dije con satisfacción en mi voz.

-Barry, tíralo.—dijo con advertencia.

-Mal perdedor.—dije yo rodando los ojos mientras me acercaba a su cara y dejaba un beso en su frente haciendo que suspirara con cierto alivio.

-No soy mal perdedor, se perder.—dijo el marcando de nuevo el ceño.

-Ya se nota.—dije yo cogiendo el mando de la play y recibir un gruñido molesto.

-La revancha.—dijo el cogiendo el mando también.

-Echo.—dije yo iniciando la partida de nuevo por décima octava.

Final día 3

Bueno aquí os dejo un pequeño capítulo algo divertido, espero que os guste.


	4. Día 4

Día 4: En una cita.

Estaba feliz por poder estar con Oliver en un día como hoy, era nuestra cuarta cita y salia todo como debía estar saliendo. Estábamos en aquel parque de atracciones sin las miradas de las cámaras o de los malos y eso se agradecía muchísimo.

-Barry que tal si subimos a la noria?—dijo Oliver señalando la rueda de la fortuna, pero por mi parte solo puse sonrisa algo maligna y negó con la cabeza.

-Ollie montemonos allí. —dije yo señalando la gran montaña rusa haciendo que se pusiera pálido.

-Barry...

-Por porfiiiii. —suplique poniendo aquel puchero que el mismo no podía rechazar.

-Tks, esta bien vamos. —dijo el algo astillado cogiéndome la mano.

Sonreí suavemente y solo me dedique a entrelazar mis dedos con la suya mientras me dejaba arrastrar por el a la cola de la montaña rusa.

-Ollie sabes es la mejor cita de todas, sabes por que?—pregunte mirándole haciendo que el me mirara con una sonrisa.

-¿Por que Barry?—pregunto el mi respuesta.

-Por que estoy con la persona que amo y eso hace que todas las citas sean especiales. —respondi avanzando un poco.

-Creeme dentro de nada se volvera la peor cita de nuestras vidas. —dijo el con una mueca.

Estaba disgustado ya que yo sabia que se mareaba con las cosas rápidas.

-Señores les toca a vosotros. —dijo el chico que cogía los tickets y nos montamos para ponernos las barras de protección.

-Ollie esto es interesante y divertido venga a disfrutar! —dije yo mientras me emocionaba al ver que la atracción empezaba.

-Divertidisimo. —susurro el por lo bajini.

2 minutos después.

Me encontraba dándole aire al pobre Oliver el cual estaba totalmente pálido y fatigado me sentí algo culpable la verdad.

-Ollie ¿estas bien? —pregunte algo preocupado.

-La peor cita de mi vida. —se quejo Oliver haciendo que sonriera suavemente.

-Vamos. —dije tirando de su mano haciendo que me mirara de mala manera.

-Nada de citas en un parque de atracciones. —dijo el sentenciando nuestra cita haciendo que fuera la peor qué tuviéramos.

-Joooo. —dije yo soltando un bufido molesto y un pequeño puchero. —si no te quisiera de seguro que te odiaría. —dije quejandome.

-Yo también te amo Barry. —dijo el cogiendo mi mano y entrelazar la.

Final día 4.

Bueno aquí os dejó este pequeño capítulo, no se si me quedo bien pero bueno espero que os guste.


End file.
